Maximum Ride: Shattered Wings
by BlackTigerLilly
Summary: Just another Maximum Ride FanFic...
1. Weeping Angels

IT HASN'T BEEN long since Fang had left. The Flock was still getting over it, and getting over Dylan joining the group. Iggy was sitting staring in the direction in which he thought the TV was. Gazzy, and Nudge sat on either side of him, and Angel was in the kitchen trying to cook a strawberry shortcake. Dylan was sitting in a chair all by himself. And Max was... still in her room sobbing her eyes out, while hunching over Fang's note.

"Iggy," Nudge began. "I was just thinking,"

Here we go again. He thought.

She paused. "In Fang's note, he said in what was it... twenty years, he would meet Max in that cave with the hawks? Well, I mean, I wonder if that's where he is now. I mean he could be there. Or maybe he's just traveling to all the places we've been. I mean, I just wonder where he is right now, if he's okay... you know... I mean have you EVER thought about it since he left? He could be there... if you know what I mean... but then again, he might not go there until twenty years have passed, knowing that Max would go look for hi-"

"Okay Nudge," Iggy interrupted. "I'll ask Max about it, but DON'T hurt your brain in the thinking process. Okay?"

Nudge paused for a moment, and then smiled. "'Kay, thanks Iggy!" and she skipped off into the kitchen to help Angel.

Iggy sighed, and stood up to walk to Max's room. He could hear her crying from a few doors away from her room. He knocked on her door three times. They had made the secret knock after he became blind, so he would know it was her.

After a few moments, Max's muffled voice said "Come in if you really want to."

Iggy opened the door, and closed it behind him as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Listen, um..." He began. "...you okay?"

Max looked over at him, and even thought she knew he couldn't see him, she tried to smile. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Iggy shrugged, "You've been locked up in your room for days, bawling your eyes out, and wouldn't let anyone in, you haven't eaten for almost four days." Max gave no response, so he continued. "Listen, we all know that you miss Fang, but sitting in here," He gestured around the room, "won't do anything about it. Nudge was just telling me that, well... maybe you need to make an effort to get Fang back. Look for him. You know him better than the rest of us. Where would he be right now?"

Max looked over to where Iggy was sitting, and smiled. "Thanks, Ig." Before Iggy could respond, Max walked over and kissed him on the forehead, making his cheeks turn bright red. Before he could have any reaction, she was out the door.


	2. Plan B

THE FLOCK WATCHED in amazement as Max walked into the room, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Someone's in a happy mood." Dylan mused.

Max looked over at him. "Yep. That person's name is Max."

Dylan's angry expression was glowing back at her. But Max turned away from him. "Hey Gasser, where's Angel and Nudge?"

Gazzy didn't look up from his video game, "In the kitchen." he muttered.

Max walked into the kitchen, to find her mom and Ella helping Nudge and Angel cook a cake. "Need any help?" she asked sarcastically.

Nudge and Angel ran over to Max and hugged her. "Max! Your okay!" Nudge cried as she buried her face into Max's shirt.

Max smiled and hugged them back. She looked up to see her mom and Ella smiling at her, before they continued to cook the cake.

Max walked back out to the other room where she saw Dylan asking Gazzy how to play a video game. Gazzy explained how to play and Dylan asked if he could try. Gazzy handed him the controller and set it to a file named "Fang". It wasn't even started.

"You can try Fang's old file. He never even bothered to try it when he was here." Max saw Gazzy's eyes cloud up as he walked by her.

"Gazzy, c'mere." Max said.

Gazzy followed Max into an almost empty room. "You okay bud?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just miss Fang," a tear ran down his clean face. "he felt like a big brother to me... he always tried to help me in every way he could."

Max ruffles Gazzy's hair. "Well, it's a good thing we're seeing him soon, huh?"

Gazzy looked up at Max. "WHAT?"

Max smiled. "We're going after him!"

Gazzy's solemn face turned into a huge grin. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna go pack now!" and without another word he ran down the hall to his room.

Max walked into her room, to start packing her bag, she didn't want to be the last one to pack, so she would tell the rest of the flock later.


	3. Sneaking out

THAT NIGHT, Max broke the news to the flock. All of the bags were packed. Her mom and Jeb said that they were allowed to leave in four days. But Max was preparing to leave in a few hours. Just long enough for Jeb and her mom to fall asleep.

Max listened as her mom walked down the hallway in her nightly routine to check on the flock to see if they were asleep. Or, as the plan went, faking to be asleep. Angel, check, Nudge, check, Gazzy, check, Iggy, check, Dylan... check. After Max's mom fell asleep, the flock went into the kitchen.

"Is everyone ready?" Max asked in a whisper.

"Yeah!", Max got five enthusiastic whispers.

"You ready to bring Fang back kicking and screaming?" Max asked again, after the flock was airborne.

"Um... screaming, yeah... Kicking, not so much." Iggy muttered.

Gazzy sneered, and Nudge looked angrily at him.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" She growled. "We're running away from home. Looking for a family member, that abandoned us!" She turned away and flew ahead of the Flock.

The next two hours of the flight were long, and silent. Nudge didn't talk at all, until Gazzy spoke.

"Listen guys, I'm really tired. Can we find a tree to stay in for the night?"

Max paused. "How about a Hotel? Or Motel?"

Gazzy looked over at her. "Your kidding right?"

Max wasn't kidding. Five minutes later Max, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total, were settling down for the night, in a Motel that just happened to be nearby. Max, Angel, and Nudge got a king sized bed in one room. Dylan and Gazzy got two twin sized beds in another room, and Iggy got the sofa in the main room that was connected to the kitchen.

Around midnight, Max woke up. She looked around the room, swearing she had just heard something. She walked into the kitchen. The light was off, and the room was quiet, except for the quiet sound of Iggy breathing. Max sighed and turned around to walk back to her room. But something caught her attention. The sound of Iggy's breathing was gone. She walked over the kitchen floor to the carpeted floor. When she got over to the sofa, Iggy was gone. Max whipped around to turn the light on, when a big hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but the hand muffled her cries. She felt herself being dragged towards the door, she kicked and screamed as loud as she could, but nobody came running to save her.


	4. Birdnapped!

NUDGE WOKE UP WHEN the sun came through the window. She walked into the kitchen, and noticed that Iggy wasn't on the sofa.

That's weird, She thought Max wasn't there when I woke up either.

Then she saw a note on the table;

Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Dylan, and Total,

We left for a while, because not only did we realize that there was no food in the fridge, but we realized that Fang could be captured in the school. We didn't want you to come with us because we were to worried that you guys could get hurt on the way there. We wish we could have told you, but we didn't want to wake you up. Nudge, you are in charge while we're gone (There is some food in the fridge!)

PLEASE DON'T COME AFTER US!

P.S If you do come after us, we're going back to the house AND LEAVING YOU GUYS THERE!

We'll be back soon.

-M & I

Nudge shrugged and put the note back down. She opened the fridge. "Mmmmmm! Pizza!" and heated up the Flock's breakfast.


	5. Truck of Crap

MAX WOKE UP in the back of a truck. She looked around to see a bunch of experiments sitting silently, while chained to the walls. As she looked around, she noticed a few of the experiments that they had saved when they had been in New York.

Max recognized Iggy on the other side of the truck as she was. She recognized another face.

"Fang?" Max asked.

Fang looked over at Max. "Wow, never thought I'd see you again."

Max smiled, "Same here."

An experiment looked over at Max. "You can talk?" He asked.

"Yes. Can't everyone here talk?" She replied.

The experiment shook his head. "No. Some never got the chance to learn how. Some never get to."

Chills rippled through Max's spine. "I'm getting you all out of here."

The truck stopped a few hours later, and all of the new Erasers got out of the truck, and slammed the door shut, laughing. Hours passed in pure silence. Max looked around; two cat girls were huddling close together looking around with their eyes wide, a monkey boy sat with his head down, looking at his strange monkey feet, A tank filled with water held a boy with sharp teeth and blue skin, like a shark. Fang sat near Iggy, and was murmuring something into his ear, to Max it looked like Iggy had completely given up, And a bird girl was sitting in the corner alone.

Max examined her, she was just like a flock member, except she wasn't a flock member.

Yet. Said the voice

Oh, you again. Thought Max.

Yes. Me again. Miss me?

No, not at all, just getting used to NOT HEARING YOU!

The voice laughed. Max, Max, Max. You can never stop hearing me. You'll soon find out, without me, there is no you.


	6. No DUH!

"It just doesn't add up." Gazzy said angrily.

"What?" Nudge asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Why would Max take Iggy to see if Fang is at the school, when the rest of us are all more capable?"

Dylan shrugged. "Maybe, they were really kidnapped and that was a fake note." He couldn't hold a straight face for that long and began cracking up. "Oh," He wiped a tear off his cheek. "that's rich!"

Gazzy couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah…that is kind of funny…"

Nudge stared angrily at them. "Guys! This is serious! and…wait…did you just insult Iggy?"

"Does it matter?" asked Angel.

They all looked at her.

"Angel, he's your family…just forget it! Lets go look for them!"

Dylan shrugged. "Nudge, honestly? Who made you in charge?"

Nudge glared at him. "Max. Now lets go!"


	7. Fang's Cat

Max gazed around the room. Dog crates were everywhere, filled with experiments. Some children were still breathing while others were...oh dear. Max buried her head in her knees, thinking about giving up.

"hey..."

"Max."

"Maximum Ride."

Max looked at Fang. "What do you want?"

Fang gave a genuine smirk, stroking an imaginary cat on his lap. "I have a plan"


End file.
